Monster Rancher 4 Encyclopedia
This page lists all of the raisable monsters with their base stats from Monster Rancher 4. * A PDF with screenshots of the completed book is located Here. Golems Zuums Tigers Hares Mews (Nyas) Beaklons (Beaclons) Dragons Duckens Bakus Pixies Durahans Nagas Jokers Koropendoras (Color Panadoras) Plants Hengers Henger (Henger / Henger) Ambush (Henger / ???) Zans Shin (Zan / Zuum) Homura (Zan / Dragon) Kagura (Zan / Ducken) Aya (Zan / Pixie) Saga (Zan / Naga) Abata (Zan / Koropendora) Zan (Zan / Zan) Ray (Zan / Lesione) Rinka (Zan / Suzurin) Guy (Zan / Raiden) Fang (Zan / Ripper) Ryoku (Zan / Mocchi) Fake Graphiti (Zan / ???) Lesiones Hibis (Lesione / Zuum) Scarapio (Lesione / Beaklon) LavaLessie (Lesione / Dragon) Grapie (Lesione / Naga) Yuma (Lesione / Henger) Lesione (Lesione / Lesione) Sharly (Lesione / Rhinoroller) MocchiSaurus (Lesione / Mocchi) ClownLessie (Lesione / ???) Suzurins RabbiRin (Suzurin / Hare) GattchaRin (Suzurin / Ducken) Wizring (Suzurin / Joker) MalincaRin (Suzurin / Lesione) Suzurin (Suzurin / Suzurin) CondoRin (Suzurin / Raiden) Drarin (Suzurin / Gitan) PeachRin (Suzurin / Mocchi) SamuraRin (Suzurin / ???) Rhinorollers (Psirollers) RocknRoller (Rhinoroller / Golem) HighRoller (Rhinoroller / Dragon) Bakuroller (Rhinoroller / Baku) KoroKoroller (Rhinoroller / Koropendora) CarRoller (Rhinoroller / Henger) Rhinoroller (Rhinoroller / Rhinoroller) QueenRoller (Rhinoroller / Ogyo) SkunkRoller (Rhinoroller / Ripper) RygaRoller (Rhinoroller / ???) Panchos BabyDino (Pancho / Zuum) MellonCho (Pancho / Beaklon) KoronCho (Pancho / Koropendora) SuzuriCho (Pancho / Suzurin) Pancho (Pancho / Pancho) Shellincho (Pancho / Ogyo) ArmorCho (Pancho / Madillo) Blixy Klingy (Pancho / ???) Mogis Cybernetico (Mogi / Durahan) Shanx (Mogi / Suzurin) Mogi (Mogi / Mogi) Freebird (Mogi / Raiden) PanQuiche (Mogi / Garu) MochiLips (Mogi / Mocchi) ShogunMogi (Mogi / ???) ArborMogi (Mogi / ???) Raidens Putaranoden (Raiden / Zuum) Raiducken (Raiden / Ducken) Griffonite (Raiden / Durahan) Gargoyle (Raiden / Naga) Naskaova (Raiden / Henger) Skyhorn (Raiden / Rhinoroller) Raiden (Raiden / Raiden) EvilBeak (Raiden / Gitan) Flamingo (Raiden / Ogyo) Aguila (Raiden / Garu) Anquiloden (Raiden / Madillo) OwlDen (Raiden / ???) Peacocken (Raiden / ???) Gitans Funbaba (Gitan / Baku) Grindink (Gitan / Koropendora) Lafreshitan (Gitan / Plant) Jet (Gitan / Zan) Tanmarin (Gitan / Lesione) Halloween (Gitan / Pancho) Moztan (Gitan / Raiden) Gitan (Gitan / Gitan) Giliant (Gitan / Antlan) Gilolitan (Gitan / Suezo) Munitan (Gitan / Mocchi) Galloptan (Gitan / ???) Ogyos HuskyGill (Ogyo / Tiger) Gyoruna (Ogyo / Dragon) OsakaKnight (Ogyo / Durahan) Plauna (Ogyo / Plant) EvilFish (Ogyo / Zan) Ogyo (Ogyo / Ogyo) BeetleFish (Ogyo / Madillo) Ramuna (Ogyo / Ripper) Surfana (Ogyo / ???) Antlans RageRock (Antlan / Golem) Quintie (Antlan / Pixie) Blakkus (Antlan / Joker) Ecologia (Antlan / Plant) ProtoAnt (Antlan / Henger) Eval (Antlan / Zan) Rhinorhine (Antlan / Rhinoroller) Falcolan (Antlan / Raiden) Antlan (Antlan / Antlan) RedBurn (Antlan / Garu) PharoEye (Antlan / Suezo) Dolaine (Antlan / ???) Ant. Red (Antlan / ???) Ant. Blue (Antlan / ???) Ant. Yellow (Antlan / ???) Dark Antlan (Antlan / ???) Garus Wolfie (Garu / Tiger) Moose (Garu / Hare) Battleleon (Garu / Durahan) MermaGaru (Garu / Naga) Zabel (Garu / Zan) Garu (Garu / Garu) Shidao (Garu / Ripper) TriEye (Garu / Suezo) MochiGaru (Garu / Mocchi) Goku (Garu / ???) Apes Pirate Ape (Ape / ???) Red Shorts Ape (Ape / ???) Pipo Ape (Ape / ???) Madillos Beralsekt (Madillo / Beaklon) RhinoTank (Madillo / Rhinoroller) DevilMadillo (Madillo / Gitan) Madillo (Madillo / Madillo) Tumudillo (Madillo / Ripper) PeachDillo (Madillo / Mocchi) Mr.Fujiyama (Madillo / ???) DriviDillo (Madillo / ???) Rippers HowlZapper (Ripper / Tiger) Folkes (Ripper / Hare) MailRipper (Ripper / Durahan) AssasiRipper (Ripper / Joker) Parasarian (Ripper / Lesione) DarkWhip (Ripper / Gitan) Ripper (Ripper / Ripper) NightSickle (Ripper / ???) Chaos Ripper (Ripper / ???) Phoenixes Phoenix (Phoenix / Phoenix) Deathwing (Phoenix / ???) Suezos Hornie (Suezo / Tiger) Gamba (Suezo / Hare) Eyebee (Suezo / Beaklon) Pink Eye (Suezo / Pixie) Green Suezo (Suezo / Plant) Zanzo (Suezo / Zan) Fukazo (Suezo / Lesione) Hipzo (Suezo / Mogi) Nycta (Suezo / Raiden) Suezo (Suezo / Suezo) Clear Suezo (Suezo / Jell) Baseball Boy (Suezo / ???) Mocchis Pengimochi (Mocchi / Tiger) Muchi (Mocchi / Hare) BettleMochi (Mocchi / Beaklon) Draco Moch (Mocchi / Dragon) Beakie (Mocchi / Ducken) Manna (Mocchi / Pixie) Armocchi (Mocchi / Durahan) Sodacchi (Mocchi / Rhinoroller) Pumpkimochi (Mocchi / Pancho) DrillMocchi (Mocchi / Mogi) OwlMochi (Mocchi / Raiden) Gizumocchi (Mocchi / Antlan) Gingie (Mocchi / Ripper) Mocchi (Mocchi / Mocchi) Gelatine (Mocchi / Jell) OPMocchi (Mocchi / ???) Devi (Mocchi / ???) White Mocchi (Mocchi / ???) Jells Darkcell (Jell / Joker) RipperSlime (Jell / Plant) Puddinggel (Jell / Suzurin) Jell (Jell / Jell) Metal Jell (Jell / ???)